Black Market Auction House
:Were you looking for the Black Market in the Underbelly of Dalaran? The Black Market Auction House (or "BMAH") is a new type of Auction House that gives players access to bid on items normally not sold by NPCs. It is located within the Tavern in the Mists at the Veiled Stair. The Black Market is run by the mysterious . The plan is that the market will not be a safe zone, making it an extremely dangerous place for those playing on a PvP realm. Nethaera|date=5-June-2012 9:00 AM PDT|quote2= Many players on PvE realms are concerned about being forced to PvP or take part in World PvP when they don’t want to, what can you say to them about the plans for this? Tom Chilton - There are no plans to force PvP on players who are on PvE realms. Their experience shouldn’t change and they’ll have the same opportunities for PvP (if they wish to take part) as they do now. It’s also worth noting that the Black Market Auction House has the potential to become a world PvP location for those on PvP realms. Just like the name implies, these are goods being sold out in shady locations away from the prying eyes of guards in the cities. They are not in neutral or safe zones. For PvE realms, it’s not going to have that same risk for placing a bid as on a PvP realm (aside from being outbid). }} The items for auction vary by server, as other servers are able to bid on various items. Bids start in the range and there is no buyout option. The sky is the limit when competing against other collectors for items. Mounts seem to start at , armor at , companions/pets at , and misc items at . The auctions last for more than 12 hours and return your gold to you when outbid or the item upon winning. After winning, another item is not added to the auction house immediately. The number of items that are up for auction is not the same across all servers. Requirements and issues of note From Wowjuju: * You'll need the Mists of Pandaria expansion. * Get to the Veiled Stair, a level 87 area. * You need a lot of gold, as the lowest bids start at . * Be prepared for a contested zone, so you can expect a lot of ganking on PvP realms. How does it work From Wowjuju: * There are about 10 items in the auction house at all times. This is how it currently works on the Beta realms at least. * There is no buyout option. This means that if you really want an item you will have to win it by bidding on it. * The bids start at and can go up to (perhaps ). ** Mounts bids start at . ** Companions bids start at . ** Gear items start from . ** Vanity/misc items start between and . * The bidding works similar to the other auction houses bids. * All auctions last for more than 12 hours. * After an item is bought by someone, another item is not added to the auction house immediately. * The items you might find in BMAH are realm-based. Some items Some items seen so far: Some NPCs Most auctions are posted by various well known NPCs, depending on the item type: * from Warcraft Pets sells all the Argent Tournament pets. * and of in Orgrimmar list many Tier 3 pieces. * , a Stormwind City poison vendor, sells Druid Tier 3. * , the NPC who redeems TCG codes in Booty Bay, sells TCG items. * , a Stormwind bartender wearing a top hat and tux with shorts and flipflops, sells some Tier 3. * , a Dalaran vendor who sells exotic mounts, as well as the mailer behind Celestial Steed and Reins of the Albino Drake, sells various mounts. * from the Ring of Blood sells Zena's kittens. *Elusive Goblin leader sells crafting patterns. *Peripatetic sells ilvl 509 heroic items. * , , and all sell items, although their listings have blank items. Gear up a character Media Videos Black Market Auction House - An Introduction Black Market Auction House - Mounts ★ Mists of Pandaria - Black Market Auction House Preview - Ft LoudsCast - WAY References See also * External links ;News Jun 19th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Kategooria:Black Market Auction House Kategooria:Auctions Kategooria:Game terms